


Flowers | Roceit

by vanillaclouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship Bracelets, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaclouds/pseuds/vanillaclouds
Summary: I'm bad at writing descriptions so...Roman is trans male, Janus is nonbinary, Roman is polyam and also dating Emile. Janus and Roman meet on a playground as children and then meet again as teenagers and move in with each other as adults.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 18





	Flowers | Roceit

A young girl was walking around the park when she noticed another girl hiding under a slide, playing in the grass. So she walked over and gently tapped the other young girl’s shoulder. The girl flinched a little and looked at her. “Um Hi....my name is Mya...what’s yours?”

”My name is Ella.” Ella looked at Mya shyly. 

“How come you were hiding?” Mya sat next to Ella, smiling.

”My brothers...I don’t feel like playing with them.” Ella looked down, dark brown curls covering her eyes. Mya gently moved Ella’s hair from her eyes, kneeling behind her. Ella blushed a little, not expecting the gentle touch. Mya gently moved Ella’s hair to where she wanted it and began to pick the wild flowers around them and gently put them in Ella’s hair. Ella leaned into Mya’s touch, she was gentle; something that was rather rare when someone touched her long curls. 

After there was about twelve flowers in Ella’s hair, the two girls just talked for a while, talked about dolls, Ever After High and Monster High, their favorite Disney princesses and girls at their schools....

But then Mya had to go, but before she did, she hugged Ella and promised her a green bracelet when she returned to Ella’s state for another vacation. 

Years passed but every summer when Ella went to that park, Mya wasn’t there. In those years when they were apart, Ella figured out she wasn’t a she at all but rather a he. He chose the name Roman a few months before something happened...a one in seven billion chance. One of his online friends, Patton, introduced a new person into the friend group. Their name was Janus, they were nonbinary and the same age as Roman. 

Roman thought nothing of it, until there was a zoom call. His parents were gone so naturally he decided to interact with his online friends. He blushed a little when he saw Janus, he’d had a crush on the enby ever since he saw an oorp picture. 

“Okay why is Ro like attractive tho?” Janus smiled when Roman joined the zoom call, they had also had a crush on him for a little while. 

Roman squeaked and squealed, face turning dark red. He briefly left the zoom call to make sure his brothers wouldn’t come near him but when Roman returned...there was an interesting conversation going on in the chat. Everyone was talking about him and Janus, so naturally Roman asked what the fuck was up with that, everyone started chanting ‘Tell him’ Janus sighed and confessed that he liked Roman a lot. Roman simply responded with ‘the feeling is mutual’ before leaving yet again because his parents came home. 

They soon became known as the ship name Roceit, they had gotten together that night and talked every day. It went on like this forever, no matter what, they were there for each other, occasionally Janus needed reassurance but Roman never did mind. They had their ups and downs along with the challenges of a long distance relationship but they loved each other so it didn’t bother them that much. They thought things were as good as they could get...until one day.

꧁Four years later ꧂

A now seventeen (almost eighteen) year old Roman smiled as he walked to a park, it was sundown, he’d just put down the down payment for his new apartment he was going to share with Patton, who had been recently emancipated, his best friend and boyfriend, Emile and last but not least Janus. Roman walked past the basketball court where he’d played with his cousin Remus, past the Baseball diamond that gave him nightmares after watching Doctor Sleep across the muddy field where his tenth birthday was held, to the playscape. Roman smiled softly, running his fingers along the large wooden castle when he noticed them. Janus was on their phone, texting him. Roman smiled softly and snuck behind them, hugging Janus from behind. The enby gasped softly and turned around, looking at Roman. 

“Hey...” Roman whispered softly, gently running his fingers through Janus’ hair. 

“Hey..” Janus blushed a bit, leaning into Roman’s touch, grabbing Roman’s arm and sliding a green bracelet onto his wrist. 

Roman paused and looked at his wrist. “What’s this?” He asked softly, smiling.

”A promise is a promise isn’t it?” Janus smiled at their boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

Roman smiled and nodded, leaning down and pulling Janus into a gentle kiss. Janus hummed softly, melting into the kiss. The younger of the two rested his hands on Janus’ hips, squeezing them and pulling them closer. Janus wrapped their arms around Roman’s neck, smiling into the kiss. 

They kissed until they couldn’t suckle on each other’s lips any longer and unfortunately needed to breathe. Roman smiled, at his s/o, both of them red in the face. 

“I love you baby...” Roman whispered softly, kissing Janus’ forehead.

”I love you too babe...” 

The two stayed there for a while, talking with one another until it was pitch black outside. Reluctantly Roman stood up, saying he had to head back home to finish packing for the big move. Janus sighed and nodded, gently pecking Roman’s lips before they parted ways. 

Roman walked home smiling happily, his parents kept asking where the bracelet came from but Roman simply smiled and shook his head, he wasn’t going to let them know about Janus; not yet.

A few weeks passed and Roman was in his shared apartment with his friend and significant others. Emile and Patton had gone to bed while Roman and Janus were watching a Disney movie. Roman’s head was in Janus’ lap as they watched Maleficent and Janus smiled, not really focusing on the movie but decorating their boyfriend’s hair with red roses, explaining that they meant love and romance. Roman smiled softly and listened to his partner, humming. And they just spent the night holding each other and watching Disney movies. They fell asleep when Roman slipped a pink, red, white and green bracelet on Janus’ wrist...

Based on a true story :)


End file.
